In an information processing apparatus, such as a server and so forth, connected to a network, in order to increase data reliability or processing performance, a duplicate (replica) of data is deployed (stored) in one or more information processing apparatuses located on the network. When a replica of data is deployed in other information processing apparatuses in the foregoing manner, a risk that loss of data due to a network failure, a failure of a storage device that stores data, or the like is caused may be reduced.
A deployment (storage) destination of a replica is normally determined in advance. Loss of data might be caused by an emergency event, such as a natural disaster, terrorism or some other man-caused disaster, and so forth. It is difficult to predict in advance a place (range) where such an emergency event occurs. Thus, when an emergency event occurs, it might not be able to place the replica in the deployment destination. Therefore, it is preferable to further reduce the probability that data is lost.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-146293, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-32290, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-4243, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO04/053696.